customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Archive 1 Sorry for the delay. I thought you wanted me to archive your messages on my talk page. I was kinda confused. XD I think you asked me to do it on the 22nd on my talk page after a long chain of edits. I thought you wanted me to put those comments you left on my talk page in an archive. So I removed them because that violated procedure and you asked me to do it again. :P I was wondering what all that was about. :P Enjoy your fresh new talk page! :D No, don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine with responding to messages. :P I may have, but I honestly don't recall. :S I'd be happy to do a MOC request if you want. I've seen the image before so I may have accepted a request but just forgotten about it. Mind you, those are some difficult colors to do, particularly as I don't own the Green Lantern set. But I'll give it a go, regardless. :P Enough BZ, I must request that you stop adding your Millennial Shadow info to canon based pages. Your info disagrees with the rest in some cases, and that makes us look sloppy. Also, please read our Policies so you can accurately fix Cleanups/stubs Adding badly written sentences to articles that don't belong to you is not cleaning them up. DeltaStriker 14:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) But some of your info conflicts with other fanon info. DeltaStriker 17:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) BZ, you do not hag he authority to warn someone like that. Simply contact an Admin, don't try and handle it yourself. DeltaStriker 17:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE #It doesn't look like there's anything on Furno's page. It even has a message from'' you asking for it to be deleted. The only reason it's still alive is because of that message. As for HSDN, I don't see anything wrong there. The construction template is up, so nobody should stub-ify it. #Thanks for telling me about Mr Spammer. He is now banned. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 19:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) DeltaStriker affair I've noticed you and Delta haven't been getting along too well lately, mostly concerning pages and content. You having a grudge towards him and vise-versa isn't necessary, especially in a place like this where the focus is custom articles. I'm not getting down on either of you, i'm just saying there's no need for this. I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 20:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Erm....BZ? The 'hacker/troll' was one of the Admins pulling an April Fools trick. DeltaStriker 02:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: PONEHS That was CBW's annual April Fools makeover. Last year, it was the Custom Barbie Wiki. Thanks anyway. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 04:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (Note to self, make Custof Twilight Wiki next year) ai ai sir, thanks for telling me, I already forget about thatHeroSpartan777 (talk) 13:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Back Well, I may not stick around. I mainly came to edit the articles that weren't up to par, though as long as I'm here I suppose I really should do some story writing. It would be a shame to start a project and leave it dead in the water. ArghYeMatey (talk) 20:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: ToaNuvaNicholas Yes, I know, but it is still polite to ask. Who knows, maybe he gets it in an E-Mail. TW~ (talk) 20:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC)TW RE: Dartom Oh, that. I fixed it with magic. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 01:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Article Improvement Hey, next time you put one of my pages under 'Articles for Improvement,' could you leave a short message in the talk page on how I can improve it? I'd appreciate it, thanks! TW~ (talk) 17:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC)TW I dunno, I was surprised you hadn't. TW~ (talk) 01:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC)TW RE: 1. I don't know. 2. What votes? Monthly votes, admin votes...? 3. It's not. Only users who have been around here for a while can edit it. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100' 00:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sergeant Pinhal Photo Hey, could you look at the infobox on the page, Sergeant Pinhal? The picture is weird. Can you fix it? Thanks! TW~ (talk) 19:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW Thanks, man! (Or girl, or robot...) TW~ (talk) 21:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW MCPD Should I wait for the current MCPD page to be deleted, or should I make my own page? TW~ (talk) 21:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW I was going to call it, "Makuhero City Police Department (TW), but I will just wait a little bit. TW~ (talk) 21:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC)TW Wait, wha? O.o One of my friends suggested I use that quote. I was there when he wrote it down on a bit of paper and said I should use it in a story. Edit: Hmmm, thanks for pointing that out to me... damn that's annoying. :( Looks like my friend just recycled a MARVEL quote and served it to me on a plate. That's particularly bad as I'm a huge MARVEL fan myself. I'll just not bother with rewriting it if it's so similar to a printed piece of fiction. It would be unprofessional. I'll just delete it and withdraw it from the Featured Quote nominations. Thank you for informing me of this. I will be having a word with my friend on Monday.... RE: Template Are both the top and bottom sections images? If so, you should shrink them down; the template is too big. Also, if the text on the bottom is an image and you don't want it to be, I can add some text (or bub can, or you can). NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 19:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright. --Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 23:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's way too big. I also think there's a template for that already. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 01:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two things: One, what is that "award" for? Format this correctly. Make it the size of other medals/awards. Two, I will not put this up, because you messed up the grammar. Lol. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC)